Give or Keep
Give or Keep is a pricing game where the contestant had to "keep" more than he/she "gives" away to win a large prize. There were six small prizes in the game and they were presented two at a time. Gameplay *The contestant was shown three pairs of small prizes, one pair at a time. The contestant chose the prize he thought was the more expensive of the pair; that prize went into the "keep" column. The value of the prize given back was shown, with a running tally displayed in the "give" column. *After all three pairs of prizes were played, the host revealed the prices of the kept prizes, with a running total shown in the "keep" column. If the total value of the kept prizes equaled to or was more than that of the rejected prizes, the contestant won a large prize. *The difference in prices for each pair of prizes was set so that even if the contestant had mistakenly chosen the lower-priced item in one or (perhaps) two instances, the contestant could still win. *Regardless of the game's outcome, the contestant won the three prizes he chose to keep. Hence, Give or Keep is one of five retired pricing games (along with the original Balance Game, Finish Line, Shower Game, and Trader Bob) in which the contestant would win something regardless of the game's outcome. *Give or Keep is unique as it is the only pricing game to be played to the left of the turntable, which was used for the small prize reveals. As a result, the game could sometimes be seen during the preceding One Bid game, thus ruining the mystery of which game would be played next. Though on at least one early occasion, on October 16, 1973, the game was covered with curtains from the start of the show until it was played. *On September 19, 1973 (#0553D), Give or Keep was played for a car; it is believed to be the first time a car was offered in a game not normally played for one. History *Give or Keep got its very first win on the day it premiered. Also when the game first premiered, Bob went from top to bottom rather than bottom to top. *When the game first premiered, the board was brown. *On September 8, 1975 (#1581D, aired out of order on September 11), the board became green. *The game was taken out of rotation from February 3 (#2675D)-March 8 1978 (#2723D) and again form April 27 (#2794D)-November 14, 1978 (#3032D). *On April 22, 1983 (#4895D), the board turned blue and remained this way until its retirement. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 54. Similarities The concept of Give or Keep had similarities to at least three other pricing games: *'Finish Line' – Instead of simply tallying the totals of the chosen prizes, Finish Line presented the scenario in the form of a horse race. This pricing game replaced Give or Keep in the game rotation for much of 1978. *'Trader Bob' – The game's goal is very similar. However, the contestant's choices were not totaled in those games, and the contestant had to make all three selections correctly. *'Buy or Sell' – Except there were three prizes in the game, and the contestant had to buy low & sell high correctly to win not only the prizes but (starting in 1998) any money collected along the way. Retirement *Despite Give or Keep's longevity, the game was retired because many of the show's staff did not really like it. Then-producer Roger Dobkowitz had planned to bring the game back sometime during Season 38, but he was fired from the show before he could do so. Pictures File:Keep.png Give or Keep Premiere.jpg|First look of Give or Keep, with the rather small words "KEEP" and "GIVE". Give or Keep 1.jpg|First look of Give or Keep from October 30, 1973 (#0612D) and featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set, now with the enlarged, easier-to-read "KEEP" and "GIVE". Give or Keep peeking out.jpg|HEY! What's that peeking behind Bob? Give or Keep 2.jpg|It's Give or Keep! Here it is with a green border. Give or Keep 3.jpg|For the rest of its life on Price is Right, the border is blue. Give or Keep for a Janus Ghost 13' Sailboat (February 14, 1973, #0243D) giveorkeepjanussailboat1.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat2.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat3.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat4.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat5.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat6.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat7.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat8.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat9.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat10.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat11.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat12.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat13.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat14.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat15.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat16.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat17.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat18.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat19.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat20.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat21.jpg giveorkeepjanussailboat22.jpg Give or Keep for a Volkswagen Super Beetle (September 19, 1973, #0553D) giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle0.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle1.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle2.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle3.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle4.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle5.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle6.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle7.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle8.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle9.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle10.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle11.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle12.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle13.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle14.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle15.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle16.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle17.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle18.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle19.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle20.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle21.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle22.jpg giveorkeepvwsuperbeetle23.jpg Give or Keep for a Coleman Settler Trailer and a Fritz Kroyer Sand Buggy (November 3, 1975, #1661D) giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy1.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy2.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy3.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy4.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy5.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy6.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy7.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy8.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy9.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy10.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy11.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy12.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy13.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy14.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy15.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy16.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy17.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy18.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy19.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy20.jpg giveorkeeptrailersandbuggy21.jpg Give or Keep for a Coleman Camping Trailer and an Old Town Canoe (December 31, 1975, #1743D) giveorkeeptrailercanoe1.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe2.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe3.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe4.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe5.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe6.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe7.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe8.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe9.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe10.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe11.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe12.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe13.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe14.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe15.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe16.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe17.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe18.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe19.jpg giveorkeeptrailercanoe20.jpg Give or Keep for 15oz. Bars of Gold Worth $1,694 (October 1, 1976, #2055D) giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-1.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-2.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-3.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-4.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-5.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-6.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-7.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-8.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-9.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-10.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-11.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-12.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-13.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-14.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-15.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-16.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-17.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-18.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-19.jpg giveorkeep15ozbarsofgoldworth1694-20.jpg Debut of Give or Keep's Blue Board (April 22, 1983, #4895D) giveorkeep(4-22-1983)1.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)2.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)3.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)4.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)5.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)6.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)7.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)8.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)9.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)10.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)11.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)12.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)13.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)14.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)15.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)16.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)17.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)18.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)19.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)20.jpg giveorkeep(4-22-1983)21.jpg Give or Keep for a Ford Escort Pony 2-Door Hatchback (April 16, 1986, #6083D) giveorkeepfordescort1.jpg giveorkeepfordescort2.jpg giveorkeepfordescort3.jpg giveorkeepfordescort4.jpg giveorkeepfordescort5.jpg giveorkeepfordescort6.jpg giveorkeepfordescort7.jpg giveorkeepfordescort8.jpg giveorkeepfordescort9.jpg giveorkeepfordescort10.jpg giveorkeepfordescort11.jpg giveorkeepfordescort12.jpg giveorkeepfordescort13.jpg giveorkeepfordescort14.jpg giveorkeepfordescort15.jpg giveorkeepfordescort16.jpg giveorkeepfordescort17.jpg giveorkeepfordescort18.jpg giveorkeepfordescort19.jpg giveorkeepfordescort20.jpg From February 12, 1990 (#7541D) giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 1.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 2.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 3.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 4.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 5.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 6.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 7.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 8.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 9.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 10.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 11.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 12.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 13.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 14.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 15.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 16.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 17.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 18.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 19.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 20.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 21.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 22.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 23.jpg giveorkeep (2-12-1990) 24.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"G" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:December Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games